The Rebirth
by Sarah132cs
Summary: Please read thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Death! Oh Well. Part 1..

Hey my name is Sky... What are you stareing at me for? Oh is it because I just said my first name? Oh it is... Well that is because I no longer use my last name as it always reminds me of what I have lost.

Anyway... I will explain later. Now I would like to tell you a bit about myself..

Well my name is Sky, I am a 18 year old female that is addicted to anything that has to do with Anime and Manga. I graduated high school when I was very young I think I was 10... Yea I know what your thinking that there is no way that is true, But I did, I was and still am very Unnaturally Smart... I went to collage and I graduted when I was 12 and 6 months...

My mom and dad where worried that I was too smart. Yea I know what you are thinking. Why where they worried insead of happy? Well the answer is smiple they wanted a normal child... but I love them anyway.. So I tried to do normal things kids do. Like Martial Arts, Dancing, Cooking, Art, and Watching Anime, and reading Manga .

Okay anyway I got bord with everything after I turned 14.. Why? you ask. Well because NO one want to fight against me! or have a dance off! I couldn't even have a cook off... and so on and so forth... Why because they said I was Too good..

I studdied weapon making and how to use them... I when back to studding I studded Medicen and hospital stuff like how to stich up any wound. and how to make poisions and more...

When I turned 15. My parents sent me to Med school. I found this suprising at first but I found out my mom was going to have twins. I learned more and more.. but I stayed in school I graduated at 17 then I looked for a few jobs and bought my own house.

On my 18th birthday I had a feeling things where going to Change and weither it be for better or worst I don't know? Now here is where the story begins Sorry for my rammbling!

Hey All this is Sarah132cs. Now I do not own any of the characters but my own OC Sky whos name changes later . anyway please review and be nice about it! I am still very new to this!And I want to give a shout out to my friend who helped me! Kudos to my beta Detective2Conan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: My Death! Oh Well. Part 2

It had started off as a pretty normal day for me, as usual I was walking home from my job at the Dojo.

Yeah it was a very long day 1st... I had to work from 5:30 in the morning at the Hospital until 10:00 am .

After that I went to the resturant name The Sea Pearl it was a 7 star resturant that almost anyone could afford. I worked from 10:30 am to 2:00 p.m.

Then I had to Teach Singing and Dance classes from 3:00 p.m to 7:00pm after that I went straight to teach my lessons at the Dojo 2 hours for Mixed Martial Arts and then 2 hours for Kendo! And that is only Monday- Thursdays

Now on Friday and Saturday I work at a Anime/Manga Shop. And let me tell you there is a section on almost every anime out there. and it has everything for Fans and I mean EVERYTHING!

Okay anyway... after I got off of work it was 11:00 pm at night I was walking home with everything When I ran into a girl from Collage Her name is Grace, but She is a very mean girl that I hated. She treated everyone like trash, just because she is pretty and Rich..

Anyway... She was infrount of me with a gun in my face! and she looked pissed off..

"You!" Grace said with hate! As she wave/pointed the gun in my face. "You are the reason my boyfriends dumped me!" She said with anger. is she really that stupid? I put my hand in my purce and touched my phone and hit the voice recorder.. I did all this while she had her eyes closed..

I looked at her like she was stupid "Um they broke up with you because you where Dating 7 different guys and one of them was jail bate!" I said in a no duh voice with a look that just screamed 'are you dumm or something'

"In other words you where cheating on them and then you lied to them! I had nothing to do with it! 'okay maybe I brought it up?' " I said/yelled but the last part I said in my mind. She gave me a look that promissed pain. The next thing I know is I feel pain in my left and right leg my right side, my left and right shoulder, my stomach, my arms (Both) And down I go.

She walked up to me. "You why aren't you screaming in Pain!" Grace yelled her face red with anger. "Why are you angery.. I am the one who got shot!'More then once!' And I will never be able to feel pain. I don't feel anything but pitty for you." I Smirked I took out my phone and hit send "I just sent my death/murder to the Piloce as well as info on you!" I said the last part before she shot me in the head... Then everything when Black!

Want want want. Cliffhanger if doom mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Anyway Hey All this is Sarah132cs Again. Now just a reminder I do not own any of the characters but my own OC Sky whos name changes in the next chapter. AND please review and be nice about it! I am still very new to this Please remember that!

And I want to give a shout out and my thanks to my friend who helped me! Kudos to my beta Detective2Conan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: My rebirth: Crazy person say what?

Okay am I dead? why is it so warm and wet? and...Oww who the F*** kicked me? Suddenly it got very tight and it something broke and the wet warm stuff drained then it flet like I was beeing squied throw a tube thingiey? it hurt! I don't like it not one bit! suddenly it was very very cold! then I was wet again then I was cold! now I was wraped in a fuzzy thing a baby blanket? Why? I opened my eyes and I saw a blurey figures over me Then I heard a deep male voice "Congralation you have healty triplets two girls and a boy. What are there name?" The man asked who I assumed was a Doctor... The woman held me to her "This ones name shall be Seiko... Seiko Yukimura she is the youngest triple out of her sister Chizuru Yukimura , and their older brother Kaoru." She said 'Well F*** I ended up in Hakuouki as Chizuru & Kaoru little sister? well D*** Hey where are they taking us!' I yelled in my mind.. (A/N: Okay I am going to be lazy and not write out her full Childhood but lets just say she still had everything memorized fom her past life!)

Please review please! and be NICE! and just want to make a shout out and my thanks to my friend who helped me! Kudos to my beta Detective2Conan.


End file.
